Warrior Cat Couples
by Musicalspazz
Summary: Warrior Cat Couples are sometimes so cute I have to write how they come to love each other...lol, I'm going to write the stories of Erin Hunters warriors, my warriors and my friends warriors :3
1. Leafstar X Billystorm

**Leafstar X Billystorm (Erin Hunter's warrior cats)**

Leafstar left them to their debate and picked up her pace until she was padding beside Billystorm.

"I'm truly sorry about the raid." she mewed quietly.

"We should have waited for you. I promise it won't happen again. In the future we-"

"I understand why you did it." Billystorm interupted. "I don't bear you any ill will." He paused for a heartbeat to taste the air for prey, then added, "I know we're in an odd position, living with a paw in both worlds. Maybe the time is coming for us all to make a choice."

Leafstar found that her heart was suddenly beating faster. _What if he decides to go back to his housefolk?_ "Which would you choose?" she whispered. "It's so hard,"

Billystorm responded with a sigh. His amber gaze was fixed on a beetle as it climbed up a grass stem a mouse-length from his nose. "I love my housefolk, and they'rekind to me. I know they make my life much easier than it would be if I lived in the Clan all the time." He took a deep breath, swinging his head around so that his warm gaze fell on Leafstar "But I could never leave you," he murmured.

Leafstar's heart beat faster still, and the forest blurred around her into a chaos of green and gold. "I would never want you to," she breathed. Her muzzle touched Billystorm's, and she felt her tail twining with his.

* * *

><p>My second favorite Warrior cat couple :3 Next I'm writing, dovepawXtigerheart<p> 


	2. Dovepaw X Tigerheart

**Dovepaw X Tigerheart (Erin Hunter's warrior cats)**

A rustle in the bracken behind her made her turn. A starling in the bracken? _Unusual._ She plunged in, tail lashing excitedly.

"Hey!" A yowl of suprise set her pelt on end. Dovepaw felt fur beneath her feet. This was no starling. Bristling, she wriggled backward out of the bracken.

"Who is it?" she mewed, her voice croaking with fear.

_ShadowClan!_

The sour stench shocked her, and she tensed, ready to fight. What was ShadowClan doing on ThunderClan territory? The bracken rustled again, and Tigerheart popped out.

Dovepaw stared at him in astonishment. He was on ThunderClan territory! "How dare you come here!" she challenged, ignoring the excitment fizzing beneath her pelt.

"How dare I?" Tigerheart's eyes were round. "What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?"

"_ShadowClan_ territory?" She frowned. "But this is ThunderClan." She glanced quickly around. Pines mingled with oak and beech. She tasted the air. ThunderClan scents mixed with ShadowClan. Where was the border? She sniffed again. There! The border was behind Tigerheart. He spun around and stared at the line of scent-lined trees, as though he was just as suprised to find the border behind him. He turned back.

"Sorry!" His amber gaze was wide with apology. "The cold seems to have killed every scent. All I can smell today is frost."

Dovepaw purred "I know what you mean! I haven't had a whiff of prey all morning."

Tigerheart looked relieved. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." He glanced back at the border. "Your not going to chase me off, are you?" A purr caught in his mew.

"Oh no!" Dovepaw shook her head. "It was bad enough having to fight you in battle." His amber gaze swung back toward her, and she felt herself growing hot. "I mean, I know we were having a battle, and we're supposed to fight..." The words got tangled on her tounge, and she found herself simply staring at him.

"Borders are more trouble than they're worth," Tigerheart muttered.

"What?" She could barely belive she'd heard him right. But it was true. Without borders, they could meet whenever they wanted. The thought made her heart prick. Tigerheart cleared his throat. "Of course, borders are borders." He stopped, his expression growing soft.

"Even when you can't smell them." Dovepaw joked. Why did he have to look at her like that? Paws thrummed on the ground behind her. "Patrol!" She warned. Tigerheart's ears were already pricked.

"Get back to your side," She told him. "I'll steer them away." Tigerheart hesitated. "Go on!" She urged. The paw steps were getting closer. Tigerheart bounded toward the scent line.

Then he halted. "I want to see you again!"

Dovepaw blinked. "What? When?"

"Here! Tonight. Okay?"

"O-okay." Dovepaw could hardly belive she was agreeing. She turned on her hind paws and darted away.

* * *

><p>My favorite warrior couple! :D What couple should I do next? Ashes X Soot, or Spottedpaw X Scar? (They are both my warrior couples) Plz reveiw and tell me :D<p> 


End file.
